


【爱三和】Hero

by Kirie990420



Series: Card Fight!! Vanguard [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirie990420/pseuds/Kirie990420
Summary: 在爱知遭到欺凌的时候，三和敏锐地觉察到了这件事情，并且尝试向他伸出援手。即使是以自己也沉溺下去为代价。
Relationships: Mob/Miwa Taishi, Mob/Sendou Aichi, Sendou Aichi/Miwa Taishi
Series: Card Fight!! Vanguard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212698





	【爱三和】Hero

***

我顺着嘈杂的角落看过去，果不其然看到了森川和井崎在喧闹，好像是森川又卡手了，这事情已经常见到我见怪不怪了。而爱知少见地坐在另一张桌边，正撑着脸发呆。发呆的爱知倒是常见，但他对着的不是他的牌组，而是空荡荡的桌面，所以我决定走过去看看情况。

“唷，爱知，怎么一直在发呆？找不到对手吗？”

爱知被我搭话的时候，原本微弯着的背突然一颤，挺得笔直，双眼瞪得很大，明显是受惊了。怎么，我刚才说的话那么吓人吗？我反思了一下自己。他的声音比起平时的沙哑和细弱，似乎比起前几天还更瑟缩了一些。

“啊…三和君，下午好。”

“下午好。所以说，你现在找不到对手吗？怎么一个人在这里发呆？”我上次见到爱知那么心不在焉还是在全国大赛时输给了新城铁之后。那一次我拜托櫂去安慰他，现在櫂又不知道跑哪儿去了。这家伙真是的。

“啊，不是…！”在我伸出手想去拍拍他的肩膀的时候，爱知突然迅速地往后一缩，下意识避开了我的手一样。他低着头，缩着肩膀，比起第一次见他的时候还要恐惧的样子。他自己可能不觉，从我这里看来，他确实是害怕着我，“对不起，三和君…”

“我…还有补习班，先…告辞了。”

“喂，爱知！”

他头也不回地离开了。真是的，为什么偏偏这种时候櫂这家伙却不在！我跑了两步，发现他已经不知道去哪了，估计是跑着走的。总有一种不好的预感在我心头挥之不去，我给小惠美发了一条短信，问她爱知的补习班在哪里。我对爱知实在是放心不下，所以侦探游戏还是要重操旧业才是！

今天晚上老姐出去约会，老妈出去参加同学会，没人管我怎么吃。我蹲守在爱知的补习班附近。这里虽然人和车都很多，但是小巷也不少，在大楼后面居然还有低矮的平房，是已经没有人用的仓库。八点钟，爱知准时从补习班里出来——却是被几个高大的男孩搂着的。他们每一个都比我高一个头，有四个，爱知被他们夹在中间。我心中警铃大作。爱知低着头，没有看见我。我侧过身隐藏在黑暗当中。爱知弯着腰，身体微微颤抖着，每走一步都很困难一样夹着大腿，小步迈着。带着他的人还笑着。

“怎么了？不会走路了吗先导君？”他充满恶意地拍了拍爱知的背。我一个人打得过四个吗……我想着，恐怕不行吧，但是去求助的话就能够制止他们。附近的派出所不知道在哪里……当然，我思考的时候，没有漏下跟着他们的脚步。我假装从楼上下来。那群人带着爱知钻进了小巷里。而我等了一会儿才跟了上去。

他们最终的目的地是那间低矮的仓库。里面不知多久没人用了，门上全是灰尘，只有门把手是干净的。有一个拿出了钥匙打开了门，然后就这样把爱知带了进去。而我找了个他们看不见的死角，悄悄往里面看去。

——骗人的吧……

那是我怎么都没想到的光景。爱知被绑在椅子上，正对着我。那几个男孩都背对着我，站在爱知的两边对爱知说着污言秽语。爱知的裤子已经被拉开拉链，褪到了膝盖处。

他们正把爱知的双腿分开，往上折。爱知低声地哭泣着，祈求着：“不要！……不要这样，不可以……请你们停下来……！”但是他们的笑声盖过了爱知有些沙哑的哭泣声。在我的角度什么都看得一清二楚。爱知的胯间湿湿黏黏的，布满水光，还有白色的痕迹。我也知道那是什么。

其中有一个笑着说：“先导，你射了几次啊？跳蛋在里面就这么舒服吗？哦，现在还硬着嘛，不愧是刚学会射精的小朋友，憋很久了吧？”爱知低下头拼命地摇头，眼泪从他的脸颊上落下来。可恶，那些家伙到底在做些什么——！但是，我想到如果去求助的话，爱知的这种状况就会被看到，不由得停止了离开的脚步。

但是，更过分的还在后头。从爱知的股间有一根短绳，站在左边的那个男孩把短绳从爱知的股间拉出来。他拉得很急。那一刻，从爱知的口中发出一声类似于尖叫的呻吟，随着粉红色的跳蛋从爱知体内被拔出来，垂在那人手中，还在剧烈跳动着，爱知的双眼集中在跳蛋上，他的身体猛然往前仰，身体静静僵在了半空中。银线落在了地上。

“……唔、呜………”爱知的喉咙当中发出悲鸣。他不愿意，但却无法控制自己身体的反应，他闭上眼睛不愿意去看那颗让他的无法控制快感的跳蛋，只是泪珠不断地从眼角滴下来。

“只是把跳蛋拉出来就射成这样啊？”那边传来了刺耳的笑声。我无法冷静地思考，但也知道自己和这四个人的差距是无法让我单枪匹马救出爱知的，但是我也不能够就这样眼睁睁看着爱知受苦。果然我应该离开。只要抓好时机的话——

那些人把爱知的校服外套脱了下来，似乎是为了不沾到精液。里面露出了短袖的上衣。他们似乎对爱知的胸口很有兴趣，有一个伸出手去捏，另一个索性埋进去开始舔。而有一个已经脱下了裤子，掂量着他的阴茎。就在这时，爱知看向了这边。

三和……君……

他颤抖的双唇无声地喊出了我的名字。那双蓝色的眼睛超越了小半个仓库看到了我。“三和……君……”他双眼失去了神采，因为被我看到所以终于无法保持自己了，他摇着头，我知道他想说什么。不要看。不要看变成这样的我。所以爱知也一定不愿意被别人看到。

“三和君？先导，这是你男朋友吗？这倒是个新消息。像你这样没两下就被跳蛋搞射的，应该有很多男朋友吧？没有男人就活不下去？”把裤子脱下来的那个男孩嘲笑着爱知，站在了爱知的面前。

“不要、不可以插进来……！……不要过来！！！”

最后那句不要过来，是对我说的，不知为何我就是知道。虽然听到这句话的那些男孩都笑起来了：“什么啊，先导君，你已经因为我们的缘故射了这么多次了，跟我们的肉棒也已经很熟悉了吧？有好几次负距离了吧？这时候才来说不要过来之类的，不是太晚了吗？”

男孩插进爱知的身体之后，松了一口气：“呼——爽死了！没想到男人的身体也能这么爽……”

“呜……呜、啊………”爱知只能发出表示疼痛的呻吟声。又有几根阴茎递到爱知嘴边。

“喂，给我好好含着啊，这不是你最喜欢的肉棒吗？”

“啊呜……嗯嗯、呃、！”

爱知的口中被强行塞入阴茎。我看不见，但是听到爱知的声音，我的胸口像被紧紧揪住了一样。插入爱知身体的那个人突然停止了抽插，紧紧地插入了爱知的最深处。他向前的弧度几乎要趴到爱知身上。几秒就像几小时那么长，他站了起来，从爱知的身体里抽出来。几个人站在一边看着爱知无助的样子。精液从爱知的身体里流出来，落在椅子上，又滴在了地上。

爱知看向我的方向。他没有注意那些人，只是看着我，含着泪，一直在摇头。直到下一个人撸着自己的阴茎站在爱知面前，对着他的双腿间间插了进去。

被爱知看见了——他看到我了，并且不希望我过来。他也是知道我打不过这群人，也可能会被卷进去。但是我无法忍受！爱知在这里受苦，我却只能够看着——我转身冲出了小巷，开始到处寻找派出所。

但是这条街附近并没有，可恶，这就是这些人选择这里的原因吗？！我奔跑着，不时到旁边的店里去问他们在哪里有派出所，但大部分人一般都不会知道在哪里，除非找警察有事。在我飞奔的过程当中，我的手机响了。——是爱知。

在电话那边的爱知的声音很虚弱：“三和……君……”

“喂，爱知，没事吧？！”我顾不得那群人说不定也在，确认爱知的安危成了我的第一要务。电话被人抢走了，带着恶意的声音钻进我的耳朵。

“你是三和？先导爱知的味道不错，不过被我们玩烂了——”我听到电话里爱知被捂着嘴发出的呜呜声，“我们把他放在XX街的废仓库里面了，要不要来捡就是你的事了。当然，如果你不来捡的话，那家伙会怎么样我们也不知道哦？”然后电话就被切断了。

就算是陷阱，现在也不得不去一趟了。我顺着原路全力飞奔回去。看到爱知的时候，他奄奄一息，全身都是精液地瘫在椅子上。双腿大开，看到我出现在门口的时候，他努力地把自己的双腿夹紧。里面只有他一个人。

“对不起，爱知！”我除了对不起之外说不出什么。爱知在我离开的时候被怎样对待，我看到的时候就知道了。爱知腿也夹不紧，一直有精液从双腿之间流出来。眼睛已经通红，泪水也流不出来。

“三和君，你来了……对不起，我把你也扯进来了……”

在我碰到的时候爱知的身体剧烈地震颤起来。看来是被他们触碰过后因为太难受而拒绝了我的触摸。他睁大眼睛看着自己，又道了一次歉：“唔……对不起……三和君。”

“这不是你的错。”我把他沾满灰尘的外套拿起来，帮他把衣服穿好，扣子扣好，别的地方就无暇管了，“站得起来吗？我背你。我家今天晚上没人，等一下我给阿姨打电话。”

——为什么会这么关心爱知？因为看到櫂对他另眼相对？也许吧。一直以来，我一直看着爱知在櫂面前越来越强的样子。所以，爱知变成第一次见面时，不，比第一次更加脆弱的时候，我不可能放他一个人啊。

所以。

“上来吧！”

爱知圈着我的脖子，有气无力地趴在我的肩膀上。在我的背上，他也不住地颤抖着。老妈和老姐都不在家，反而对我们更有利。我骑车来的，把爱知放在车上，一路载回了家。

爱知在浴室里冲洗的时候，我给爱知的妈妈打电话。她说爱知最近都挺晚回来的。我就知道，那群人已经不是第一次侵犯爱知了，但这件事爱知不想让家人知道，所以我也会替他保密。毕竟不知什么时候，爱知已经被我归类到“我的保护范围”下的人了。

爱知在浴室里待了很久。久到我以为他在浴室里睡着了，但一直有水流声。爱知出来的时候穿着我的太小的衣服，露在外面的皮肤被搓得通红。我查好了之后跑出去买了药膏。

“谢谢，三和君……麻烦你了。”

“你啊……”我想摸摸爱知的头，手却缩了回来。要怎样解决这件事情而不把爱知拉下水应该是我最近的课题了，“爱知，等一下我洗完澡之后，来我房间里，我有话跟你说。”当然，让爱知变回原样也是我的责任之一。在看到那样的场景之后，我不可能放他继续下去。

我也不知道这个决定是对是错。但是我不想再牵扯到别人。在水龙头下面冲了一把头，我终于清醒下来。把头发吹干，走进房间里，爱知坐在椅子上等着我。

***

被三和看到了那样的场面之后，爱知陷入了一种恐慌。他等待着那句“好脏”或者是“好恶心”，又或者是一个失望的眼神。最后在飞奔而来的三和口中却只吐出了一句“对不起”。根本没有什么该说“对不起”的——但是，在三和的手碰到自己的身体的时候，爱知还是下意识地往后面缩了缩。

无他——太敏感了。被他们凌虐过的身体像是打开了什么不应该打开的开关，即使被三和普通地触摸着也会汹涌的感觉。虽然被插入的时候非常痛，痛到爱知眼前一黑。但是被玩弄性器的时候确实感觉到快乐过。爱知分辨不出那是快乐还是痛苦，只是身体被冲刷，自己也无法控制那种快感。被他们触碰的时候，爱知总是有一种呕吐的冲动，但是被他们玩弄的快乐让爱知的心痛苦不堪。

在房间里等待三和的时候，爱知看着自己的手。留有他们触碰的感觉的身体已经被爱知自己搓得通红，但是即使是这种痛楚也没能盖过那种感觉。他闭上眼睛，继续擦着自己的手臂，只有这样的行为才能让他稍微冷静下来。三和进房间的时候看到的就是这个场景。

“爱知？”

“三和君……”爱知的手停了下来，但是随着三和的接近，身体还是颤抖着。这也没办法，三和能理解他被那样残忍地对待过之后，没有办法好好处理自己的感情，“你想说的话是…？”

三和站在爱知面前，从他的口袋中拿出他的卡组。狂风剑刃就摆在最上面。三和把它抽出来的时候爱知的脸突然白了，伸手想要抢回来。

“爱知，你好好看着。”三和把狂风剑刃对准爱知的脸。爱知的眼神不由得被自己的灵魂的伙伴吸引。强大的狂风剑刃周边总是有着许多帮助着他、信任着他的伙伴，他一直都是爱知的憧憬，“你一直憧憬着成为狂风剑刃那样的人，对吧？”

“是……”只是现在的爱知不仅没有变得更强，反而在那些人手上被玩弄，感情也被践踏，“……对不起……”

“现在说的不应该是‘对不起’吧。”三和的手搭上爱知的肩膀。这份温暖却没有让爱知感到恐惧。现在他的耳朵追随着三和的声音，他知道三和并不是在责备他，“他们做的事是错的，所以，爱知，你要好好拒绝他们。”

“但是——”

“你不试着去做的话，怎么知道不可能呢？”三和把狂风剑刃还给了爱知，爱知看着被塞进手掌里的狂风剑刃。他仿佛也在鼓励着爱知，“你准备一直等待有英雄来救你吗，爱知？能做你英雄的人只有你自己。”

“我是……英雄……”

“而且，”三和的语调突然升高，“不止是狂风剑刃身边有很多伙伴，爱知，你身边也有很多伙伴。就像我啊，櫂啊，大姐头啊，神居啊。当然，这种事情没办法告诉别人，但是被欺负了的话，最好告诉家长。”

“我们一直都在你的身边，爱知。”

“三和、君………”

爱知的泪水从眼眶里涌出来。三和把自己的胸膛借给他。三和轻轻拍着爱知的背，就像哄小孩一样重复着无意义的音节。爱知在这段时间一直因为那群人很压抑，但没有人能够求助，一直提不起精神来。伏在三和胸口哭泣的时候，反而能够忘怀在自己身上发生的事情，只想到卡片首都当中朋友们关心的目光。狂风剑刃被他放在桌子上，是三和的错觉吗，强大的剑士的眼神似乎温和了一些。

等爱知哭够了，三和拍他的背帮他顺气，也自然地把爱知提溜到床上。两个人坐在三和的单人床上，膝盖对着膝盖。三和从楼下拿了一杯水上来，爱知两手捧着杯子，小口小口喝着水。三和等他喝完之后，把杯子拿到一边才开始说。

“……那，爱知，你打算就这样一直害怕被别人碰到吗？”

“我……”

虽然刚才在三和怀里哭了一场，爱知也不再拒绝三和的触碰。但是如果是櫂之外的其他男性想要触碰他的时候，爱知想必还是会因为想起被那些人凌虐的回忆，而拒绝别人的触碰吧。

“我不能再这样下去！”

“我就知道你会这么说。”三和笑了，毕竟爱知在鼓起勇气之后总是能够做出让櫂、让三和惊讶的大事，“那，你有喜欢的人吗？”

“诶？！”话题转换得太快，红云很快笼罩了爱知的脸颊，“为、为什么问我这种事情……”

“是因为…”虽然是自己决定的，但三和在做了这种事情之后反而也没法太坦诚，“你被他们做这样的事的时候很难受吧，我就想着，如果能用一些开心的回忆覆盖过去的话，就不会总是想起那些人了。”

“开心的……”爱知还是不太明白的样子。

“如果被人碰到的时候留下的是好的回忆的话，就不会觉得厌恶了吧。到时候你只要想着喜欢的人就行了……”

爱知越听脸就越红，他低下头，只露出红通通的耳朵。三和想这果然太过头了，但三和找不到别的方法了。如果櫂在的话，想必爱知不会拒绝被他触碰，慢慢引导的话说不定也有点成效。但是櫂不知道跑哪去了，而且，爱知如果一直记得那群人对他做的事情，说不定哪天还会被他们找到机会。

“啊，果然还是当我没说过……”

“………做吧……”爱知的声音很小，但是传进了三和耳朵里，“三和君，请做吧………”

“啊、噢……”三和应了爱知。他也没发现，他自己的脖子也开始发红了。

“…我尽量不出声音。所以，爱知，你只要闭上眼睛想象就行了。觉得舒服是很正常的，这只是生理反应而已。无论是在哪边都是一样的。”

“我…知道了。”

但是，在这一刻爱知的脑子里却是一片空白。他闭上眼睛的时候，面前出现了櫂的虚影，但马上也就消散了，出现的是那些人猖狂的笑声。爱知睁开眼睛，看着把睡衣扣子解下来的三和。在这种时候，刚才给了他勇气的三和，让他觉得更亲切也更安全。他闭上眼睛之后，在自己面前湿润的吐息反而让爱知觉得，啊，果然在我面前的是三和君啊。

“不……还是出声吧，三和君。”

“可以吗？”三和很惊讶，“不过……对症下药也不错……但是，真的可以吗？如果突然想不到的话，我现在把写真集找出来让你找喜欢类型的女生也来得及的。”

总觉得说这种话很害羞，但不说的话，也许三和真的会跳下床把美女写真集拿出来：“……是三和君……就行了……”

“……是吗？”三和总觉得自己和爱知之间出现这种对话有点奇怪，“那，我开始了？”

“是……请，多多指教……”爱知挪到床上，曲起双腿。三和把他曲起的腿放直。

“他们有亲过你吗？”三和问。总之先把对方碰过的地方先碰过一遍。三和的掌心碰到爱知的手臂的时候，爱知还是颤抖了一下，听到三和的问话，爱知咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，“OK，那就跳过。”

三和温暖的掌心贴着爱知的手臂，从上轻轻滑下去。比起那些人的粗暴，三和小心地触碰着爱知的身体，让爱知觉得很困惑。在性事中，他从来没有被这么对待过。

那群人乐于看爱知因为他们的暴行感觉到快乐，所以对爱知从来是以侮辱为主。三和的触碰给爱知的感觉很陌生，像是有电流通过自己的身体一样，让爱知不由得往后退。

三和跪坐在爱知面前，大腿夹住了爱知的大腿。他的力度很轻，爱知还下意识地比较着两边的感觉。但他能感觉到的只有变得柔和多了的气氛。

“不舒服的话要说出来。”三和凑在爱知耳边小声说，“我不会做让爱知觉得讨厌的事情，所以，爱知，你也不要强行忍着。”

“现在没问题……”

“明白。胸口那边呢？”

“有被碰过……”

三和将手指按上爱知的乳头，用指腹轻轻揉着。爱知对此反应很大，肩膀紧绷着，紧紧闭着眼睛，露出了痛苦的神色：“不、……”

三和忙地把手松开，圈住了爱知的肩膀。爱知却捧住了他的手腕，贴到了自己的胸口。他气还没喘顺，三和感觉得到他过快的心跳。

“三和君，请对我说点什么，什么都行……”

“我知道了～”

那些人的声音想来对爱知造成了很大的压力吧。所以被碰到的时候希望听到三和的声音。这也是对三和的信任所带来的吧。

“那，爱知…我要摸了。”三和像刚才一样轻抚着爱知的乳头，一边想着说什么比较好，“舒服吗？平时不太会碰到这种地方。如果觉得舒服也不用觉得紧张，这只是生理反应而已。”

爱知抬起头看着三和，像是要把现在三和的表情深深记在心里。他望着三和灰色的眸子，嘴唇轻轻开合着。

“嗯……被三和君碰到的时候，非常舒服……因为，三和君的手很温柔。”

爱知不知什么驱使着自己说出这句话。但这确实是他真实的想法。被触碰的时候不会感觉疼痛，身体内部有热流涌起，那种酥痒的感觉遍布全身。被三和君触碰的时候很舒服。爱知突然就明白了，三和的“治疗”是有效的。

因为，他现在只能够想起三和。而且，似乎承认了三和的触碰是舒服的时候，那时候的事情反而变得微不足道了。“这是生理反应”，三和是这么说的。我对三和君没有恋爱的感情，却会因为三和君的触摸觉得很舒服。因为是生理反应。爱知在心中重复了几次。

“那就好。”三和露出了松了一口气的表情。说不上他和爱知哪个人比较紧张，三和也怕自己的行为让爱知感到不快，“我可以碰你其他地方吗？”

“……是。”

被抚摸上半身的感觉好奇怪。胸口被爱抚的余韵还没散去，三和的手就贴上了小腹。比爱知要大的手抚摸着爱知的腹部，爱知看着这一幕的时候，呼吸不知为何变得困难了。下腹部也开始有奇怪的胀痛感。也许是触碰的地方离性器很近。爱知顺着手看到一脸认真的三和，比起满脸潮红的爱知，三和的表情很认真。

三和君一直很认真，虽然看起来很轻浮，但是一直很注意大家的状态。爱知经常受到三和的恩惠，他的关心总是润物细无声，而且不求回报。所以，爱知在遭受到那种事情之后才能放心地把自己交给三和。

“…已经勃起了啊。那我继续往下也可以？”

“嗯……”

三和征求着爱知的意见。爱知点头。三和拉开他借给爱知的睡裤，他的内裤对爱知来说也是太大了，因此他很容易就把爱知的性器给取了出来。因为刚才被触碰过，前端已经有点湿了。在被触碰到的时候，爱知的双腿下意识地缩起来，却被三和制止了。

“先戴套。”三和从床头柜把放好的避孕套拿过来。他的那双认真的眼睛对上爱知的时候，爱知有一种不得不听三和的话的感觉，“之前他们对你这样做是很危险的。以后别人做的时候，也一定要记得戴好。”

“我知道了。”爱知认真地看他把包装拆开，小心地套进去。还给他自己也套了一个。两个人这样算是坦诚相见了，但是爱知总有一种忍不住要笑出来的感觉。好轻松。这大概是他最近最轻松的一刻。

“嗯，那……爱知，你闭上眼睛吧。我还要做一下准备。”

“啊、好！”爱知闭上了眼睛。耳朵却更为灵敏。三和和他的身体十分贴近。他感觉三和那边有一些响动，睡裤落在爱知的腿上。三和侧身从床头柜上拿了别的东西。然后从那边传来了很轻的水声。

三和的呼吸离爱知的脸很近。近到现在爱知睁开眼睛的话，说不定可以对得上三和的双眼。爱知闭上眼睛的时候，脑内能够浮现三和的样子。

“哈、………啊…………”

三和在极力控制着自己，可还是发出了暧昧的声音。虽然那些人在对爱知施暴的时候也会有这样的表现，但现在三和的声音一点也不让爱知觉得讨厌，因为略微高扬的声音很明显听得出是三和。温热的气息吐在爱知脸上。三和几乎整个人都要压到爱知身上，但还能撑着自己，因此爱知只能在黑暗中感觉到独属于三和的气息笼罩住自己。

“两根……”

三和像是叹息一样自己念着。湿漉漉的声音越来越大，直到爱知也能清晰地听见。爱知一直紧紧闭着眼睛。因为莫名的冲动，身体有一种无从发泄的不足感。

“那个、三和君……我可以碰你吗？”

“……可以……啊。”

爱知仍然闭着眼睛，三和没有说可以，他不会睁开。他看不见，触碰到的地方也带有偶然性。手往前伸碰到的是软绵绵的衣物触感。爱知的手指顺着衣襟滑进了三和的上衣下摆当中。

“嗯……！”

腰被摸到的时候三和全身一颤。不知道是因为痒还是其他感觉。他能感觉到爱知也很兴奋，两个人的呼吸交缠在一起。如果说至今为止还像是教学的话，现在就像是真正的做爱了。但是三和面前的这个学生，空有热情而没有相应的知识，在掌心覆到了三和的腰上之后，就不知所措了。

三和在感觉到后面足够湿润的时候停了下来。他的下半身因为他的笨拙已经沾满了润滑液，到达了最适合插入的时候。虽然对他而言，这次性体验是“用自己的身体来解决爱知害怕被男人触摸的问题”，但是根据查的资料紧急做了之后，意外地让人上瘾。

“好了，爱知，已经可以张开眼睛了～”

“啊、好！”

保持着扶着三和的腰的动作，爱知睁开了眼睛。面前的三和的脸颊还有些红，但是表情倒是很正经。他进入了教学模式一样，将爱知的性器扶好。如果找不到位置的话会很丢脸，但是三和也是头一遭。

“在平时做爱的时候…”三和正准备开始解释，爱知低下了头，他有些担心地叫着，“爱知？”

“没、没什么……”

看起来就是有事。不知道他想到什么，被三和扶着的性器又涨大了一些。前端触碰着三和的入口的时候爱知突然往后退了。

“果然……还是……不要了吧……”

爱知将手缩了回来。准备把裤子拉起来。三和制住他的动作。

“告诉我，爱知，为什么突然要停下？”

“再做下去的话……三和君会很痛吧……”

被强行分开双腿，在尖叫中被一群人轮流进入的爱知才知道那种痛苦。脑中一开始除了疼痛什么都没有，到后来那种尖锐的疼痛变成了麻木。三和虽然看起来做好了准备，但爱知做不到让他痛的事情。

三和温暖的手拍了拍爱知的脑袋：“爱知，换一种思考方式。我现在要教你的就是……这种行为，也是可以舒服的。”

“也可以……变得舒服……？”

爱知重复三和的话的时候，三和总算把他的注意力分开。好在爱知的尺寸不算太大，戴上了避孕套之后，润滑很充足的身体自然地把爱知一点一点地吞了进去。刚才就一直在扩张自己的三和的感觉还好，爱知却发出了含混的呼声。

“嗯、唔……唔………”

“喂，爱知，怎么了吗？！”

两个人一时之间僵持住了。虽然感觉到爱知在自己体内涨大了，但对于爱知一时的失神，三和还是有点后怕。果然不应该这么急。但是爱知现在变得可以被三和触碰了。爱知只感觉到自己被紧紧吸着，但是三和的神色没有任何的痛苦，反而是一派轻松。刚才似乎还在身体上烙印的那种痛，在这一刻消失了。

“不……只是……”爱知摇着头，“我不知道……”

那毋庸置疑是快感。能让脑子当中全部都一片空白的快感，爱知从前并没有尝过。面前的三和和平常没什么分别，但是只要有些动作，爱知就会感觉自己被紧紧包住。他暂时动不了，只是无法忍耐地挺腰把自己送进三和体内。

“现在……怎么样？”三和问。他努力让自己的身体重心不要全部倾在爱知身上，但两个人的身体现在连接着，这种沉重成为了性爱的一部分。

“……好舒服……”

爱知感觉自己被紧紧夹着，只要稍微动一下就能感受到让大脑全白的喜悦。他不自觉地扭动着腰，下意识地寻找快感。两人的连接处发出水声。

“……哈……”三和深呼吸。面前的爱知的表情与当时见到的很不同。被那群人包围着的时候爱知即使身体感觉到了快乐，心却沉到了谷底。但是现在爱知的表情很不一样，“爱知，你现在表情很好哦。”

“我的……表情……？”

“对。……你也有点乐在其中了吧？”

“是……”

两个人就像平时在卡片首都时平和地对话着。即使两个人相互贴近，甚至已经做了这种事情，爱知也知道，接下来的浪漫的事情都不会发生。

他贴近了三和。三和找到了最省力的姿势，圈住爱知的腰，看到爱知突然贴过来的时候有些意外。

“爱知？”

“唔……”

一个吻。那些人只是为了拿爱知来泄欲，不会对爱知做这种温情的事情。为什么这一刻会选择吻上三和，爱知完全不知道。——只是被气氛迷惑了。

嘴唇被很轻很轻地啄了一下。这说不上是三和的初吻，感觉却很奇怪。爱知觉得好的话自然没关系——但是就这样只是贴着也无济于事。

“啊、……”

三和的舌头伸进了爱知的口腔。就像是恋人一样，两个人之间的吻在这一刻变得催人混乱起来。爱知甚至尝到三和用的牙膏的清新味道。

已经不知道眼前的是什么了。爱知的脑中只有那种全身都快要溶化的感受。羞耻感在离身体远去，让他无法冷静下来的是三和的声音。

“……爱知！”

他不知道自己说了什么，三和突然僵住了，就像烟花突然在眼前爆开一样，爱知即使睁着眼睛，望着三和的脸，脑中也只有裂开的火花。

***

爱知看起来有些异常——这是我走进店里的时候发现的第一件事。他坐在平常的位置的时候，看到我跟三和走进来。

“……下午好，櫂君………三和君………”

他叫三和的声音特别小。在三和对他打招呼的时候更是吓了一跳，肩膀颤抖起来。虽然不会有这种事，三和坐到一边的时候我问他。

“三和，你和爱知之间怎么了？”

“……没什么，啊，也不算没什么……唉……，事到如今我也不知道了……”他低下头来不知道说了些什么，“啊啊，反正是你的错啊櫂，谁叫你不在的……失去了重要的东西我也不管哦！”

“……不知道你在说什么。”我一头雾水。三和站起来拍了拍爱知的肩膀，从口袋里递了一颗糖给他，我看到爱知的脸红了。今天这么热吗？但是，爱知的反应确实变得正常了，除了在被三和碰到的时候会突然反应很大之外。

我不在的时候到底发生了什么？我一边想着一边拿出了卡组。

***

三和刚才骑车把爱知带了回去，把他送到门口交给小惠美之后，重新到了他的补习班附近。这一次三和做了准备，把头发一梳，看起来不像平时的样子，还戴了一副无度数眼镜。除了一头金发之外，看起来简直像个好学生——我还真是有天赋啊，三和在心里想着。

被那群人堵住的时候三和当然自称了自己是爱知的男友——“三輪君”。毕竟之前已经报上过名字了。当然说了很多事，例如，不要对爱知再出手了。当然那群人只是大笑着，把三和扭到了厕所。

残疾人厕所较为宽敞，他们似乎经常做这种事。腥臭的男性器碰了碰三和的鼻尖，虽然是每天都见到的东西，但是这种行为让他感到恶心。看他一脸厌恶，那群人高声笑起来。

“你不是要替你的男朋友吗？来吧！”

“唔唔！”

三和被揍了，疼痛让他忍不住开口呻吟，然后三和口中就被强行塞入那根性器。被插入深处之后三和不由得干呕，但这正取悦了他们。

“不，这家伙比先导爱知技术还好啊？到底吃过几个男人的肉棒了？”三和的头发被提起来。痛——但是，爱知在当时应该也是这么痛的吧。他在什么也不知道的情况下就被这样强行对待了，那确实令三和放心不下。

“屁股也不错——”三和感觉自己的裤子被扒下来，背后的男生不断蹭着自己的臀缝，马上就打算撞进去的样子。即使现在告诉那群人戴上套肯定也没人知道。……明明提早报警了，警察还没到吗……

“看起来好紧，那我就进来了！”其中一个的话带起其他人的嘲笑，“你还真喜欢血淋淋的那一套”之类的，为了看起来真实，三和连润滑都没做。只能硬生生地被插入两根手指。

“这家伙不是第一次了！”他就像发现新大陆一样叫了起来。那边又笑着说起“没想到那个先导爱知居然在上面”、“明明被我们操成那样了”之类的话。

沉下心来。三和当然说了很多拒绝的话，放开我、恶心、不要……在他的口袋里，一支笔的电子荧幕正亮着：recording。

后面的那个人终于玩够了，扶着他的性器插了进来。三和的背弓了起来，上半身微微颤抖。他用手指摩挲着自己的嘴唇，想起了那时与爱知的吻。

做完之后，爱知才发现他自己做了什么——明明没有和那些人接过吻，却还是在三和这里寻找慰藉。吻似乎不那么平常，比起身体关系来说多了一层暧昧的意味。

“对不起，三和君……！”

“啊，没关系。爱知，这是你的初吻？”

“………是…………”

“是吗？那我还是赚了呢。”三和摸了摸自己的嘴唇，摆出一副在回味的样子，“感觉不错。”

“三和君……！”爱知的脸就要埋到被子里去了，还是三和把他解救出来。

能回忆起这个吻真是太好了。虽然没那个意思，但这对于现在口腔里还留着恶心的气味的三和来说还是很安慰。对方在三和的身体当中抽插，三和尽全力甩开，却一次次被拖进去。

“——有人在吗！”三和听到那个声音之后安心了。他尽力挣脱那群人，扒着厕所的门向着外面通报。

***

三和君走了之后，我不知为何很是不安。差点就想求他留下来。虽然在那一次之后，一听到三和君的声音，我就变得很奇怪。在这种时候应该睡了，但是我还是看着窗外。

远处有个骑着车的人影——和三和君好像——我不自觉盯着他。也许应该给三和君打个电话，但是我找不到打电话的理由。

那个人站在我家楼下，我才看清楚了。

“三和君！”

我从阳台上回房间，三和君也正好看着我的房间。他看起来和平时不太一样，戴着眼镜，发型也不同，但是我一看就知道是他。

我到了门口，三和君有些惊讶地看着我：“……爱知，你还没睡吗？”

“我只是……有点担心三和君。”

“是吗？没什么好担心的。但是……稍微借我抱一下吧。”

三和君张开双手，我抱住他，轻轻拍了拍他的背。我闻到他身上的味道，那很熟悉，熟悉到让我想起了不好的回忆，但不会因为那个再恐惧了。但是这意味着——

“三和君，刚才……”

“什么也别问。也不要对櫂说。”三和君的声音在我耳边响起，“一切都结束了。你不用再觉得害怕了，爱知。”

“三和君……”

“好温暖啊。”三和君这么说。突然松开了我，转身跨上车，“那明天见了，爱知！”

我只能目送着三和君的背影。三和君说要让我做自己的英雄，结果，他却替我做了太多——我攥紧了口袋里的狂风剑刃。我要变得更加坚强。变得能够支撑三和君。然后，我不要让这种事情再次发生。我在心里发了誓。

Fin.


End file.
